last fantasy world
by creditcard
Summary: the story is about a magical world and only Rin can use inner magic she goes to Crypton academy and her room partner is Len what can happend to her while he is with the biggest playboy in the school... pairings: gumixgumiya lukaxgakupo lenkaxrinto mikuxmikuo mikixpiko meikoxkaito.I suck in summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I know my story wasn't very special but I hope you enjoy it and also thanks for reading.**

**Hope you like it!**

Len P.O.V.

So I was sitting outside the emergency room waiting for the blonde girl to come out.

~Flashback~

She was on fire her power was incredible she was using a talisman? Well she wasn't the image was powerful she was full of hate, her glare was telling she will kill every man on earth and I trust her just by seeing her face.

The room was on fire everything was burn (thanks to god I protected my bananas) I was trying to stop her but her powers were greater than mine I didn't know what to do…. I was scared, that's right Len Kagamine was scared.

I tried to build 5 barriers but I didn't got enough time so I did 3 and it break in seconds, I knew her powers can destroy the whole school so I asked help from my friends Gumiya, Kaito and Mikuo that appear later (sorry I didn't write it in the 1 chapter) we tried stop her but it didn't work because she suddenly use 4 POWER TOGHETER! She was covered with fire and the room was wet also the rocks from the yard start to move and I get impressed actually I can stop her but she was out of control it was impossible even my girlfriend Lily and my cousin Rinto help out.

"What the hell just happened here!?" sensei Haku said with anger "We have to stop her" Kiyoteru sensei said, suddenly spirits and animals came, yes it was the duo SeeU and Usee they were controlling them

"Hey we came to help" SeeU said with a smile

"Stop messing with girls and help me Akaito!" Kaito said to his brother "agghhh you are soooo annoying" he said with a bored face "hey that's right" Ted said "come and let´s make a duo like SeeU and Usee, we both use fire right?" "yeah! Let´s show them the power of fire"

"Can you start helping instead of brag about your power" the student council president Cul said with a bunch of people behind her.

Suddenly a giant dragon came "hey guys I jus- WAIT WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED HERE!?" Tianyi said

"I think is a long story" a girl with flowers around her said

"IA STOP EXPLAINING AND COME HERE!" Sonika sensei complain

Approaching to the end a rainbow and drills came it was Galaco and Teto driving in a rainbow with "the six divas"

"We came to help" said Miku

After a millions of cards with blue flames and gigantic swords came and attack the fireball, it disappear but the girl just pass out she wasn't hurt she was exceeding the magic use and end up in emergency.

~ End of flashback ~

"Hey did the cards hurt you Lenny? ~" Gumi asked with cards in her hands

"No it didn't, also who throw that gigantic swords, that almost kill me" I said with a chuckle

"Oh it was Meiko and Lily, they were combining forces also Mikuo help me with the cards"

"So everyone did help right?" I asked confused

"Nop, Luka didn't came because she said her powers won´t help and Gakupo said he will stay with her "lovely" Luka" she said laughing

"Well she is right her powers only kills people, like Miki once she got crazy no one can control her, when we were in Crypton high she once tied Kaito up" I said with a worry face.

After a while Gumiya came and Gumi approach to him, hug him and said "My goodness Gumiya I was worried about you"

And I did care because Gumiya´s face was red and I said "I think someone is love-dovey today right Gumi?" I asked teasing

"EH? I don't know what you are talking about?" she asked confused.

"Who knows?" "Maybe some hard sticks may help" I said laughing.

Gumiya P.O.V

Gumi was way too close to me and also she was rubbing her breast against my chest and I was getting hard so my face was red and the stupid Len saw it and start teasing about that and I was resisting my poor and hungry hormones.

Suddenly Gumi grab my hand and take me to an empty room she pinched in the wall "I like you" she breaths and said to my ear.

I feel a shiver by her act and I then feel her tongue in my ear and I was about to scream like a girl but she gave me a kiss and I can´t stop but to kiss her, she break the kiss and start panting I can´t help it but I pinch her to the wall now I know I was in front of her, kissing her and I lick her lower lick letting my tongue in.

I traveled through her warm mouth.

We were out of breath and I start licking her neck and she moan with a sweet voice it was like music to my ears (sorry I can´t control my hormones) I put my fingers inside her skirt but she said "wait! We are in the school´s hospital let´s finish here ok?" "Ok but what happens if I need you with me" I said and her face was heating up, it was the first time in my life I actually saw Gumi Megpoid FLUSHING!?

"w-w-e-el-l y-y-y-o-u-u c-c-a-l-l m-m-m-e-e-e all right?" she said

"Ok and- OH I love you" I said in her ear

Then she approaches her soft lips to mine and gave me a light kiss and said "I love you too".

**All right this chapter was more like for the Gumi x Gumiya and actually what happen in the last chapter, so this is all, and also the credits of the characters are for my friends, thank you!**

**And also thanks for reading. It was actually pretty short this thanks for the ones who review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I know my story wasn't very special but I hope you enjoy it and also thanks for reading.**

**Hope you like it!**

Len P.O.V.

So I was sitting outside the emergency room waiting for the blonde girl to come out.

~Flashback~

She was on fire her power was incredible she was using a talisman? Well she wasn't the image was powerful she was full of hate, her glare was telling she will kill every man on earth and I trust her just by seeing her face.

The room was on fire everything was burn (thanks to god I protected my bananas) I was trying to stop her but her powers were greater than mine I didn't know what to do…. I was scared, that's right Len Kagamine was scared.

I tried to build 5 barriers but I didn't got enough time so I did 3 and it break in seconds, I knew her powers can destroy the whole school so I asked help from my friends Gumiya, Kaito and Mikuo that appear later (sorry I didn't write it in the 1 chapter) we tried stop her but it didn't work because she suddenly use 4 POWER TOGHETER! She was covered with fire and the room was wet also the rocks from the yard start to move and I get impressed actually I can stop her but she was out of control it was impossible even my girlfriend Lily and my cousin Rinto help out.

"What the hell just happened here!?" sensei Haku said with anger "We have to stop her" Kiyoteru sensei said, suddenly spirits and animals came, yes it was the duo SeeU and Usee they were controlling them

"Hey we came to help" SeeU said with a smile

"Stop messing with girls and help me Akaito!" Kaito said to his brother "agghhh you are soooo annoying" he said with a bored face "hey that's right" Ted said "come and let´s make a duo like SeeU and Usee, we both use fire right?" "yeah! Let´s show them the power of fire"

"Can you start helping instead of brag about your power" the student council president Cul said with a bunch of people behind her.

Suddenly a giant dragon came "hey guys I jus- WAIT WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED HERE!?" Tianyi said

"I think is a long story" a girl with flowers around her said

"IA STOP EXPLAINING AND COME HERE!" Sonika sensei complain

Approaching to the end a rainbow and drills came it was Galaco and Teto driving in a rainbow with "the six divas"

"We came to help" said Miku

After a millions of cards with blue flames and gigantic swords came and attack the fireball, it disappear but the girl just pass out she wasn't hurt she was exceeding the magic use and end up in emergency.

~ End of flashback ~

"Hey did the cards hurt you Lenny? ~" Gumi asked with cards in her hands

"No it didn't, also who throw that gigantic swords, that almost kill me" I said with a chuckle

"Oh it was Meiko and Lily, they were combining forces also Mikuo help me with the cards"

"So everyone did help right?" I asked confused

"Nop, Luka didn't came because she said her powers won´t help and Gakupo said he will stay with her "lovely" Luka" she said laughing

"Well she is right her powers only kills people, like Miki once she got crazy no one can control her, when we were in Crypton high she once tied Kaito up" I said with a worry face.

After a while Gumiya came and Gumi approach to him, hug him and said "My goodness Gumiya I was worried about you"

And I did care because Gumiya´s face was red and I said "I think someone is love-dovey today right Gumi?" I asked teasing

"EH? I don't know what you are talking about?" she asked confused.

"Who knows?" "Maybe some hard sticks may help" I said laughing.

Gumiya P.O.V

Gumi was way too close to me and also she was rubbing her breast against my chest and I was getting hard so my face was red and the stupid Len saw it and start teasing about that and I was resisting my poor and hungry hormones.

Suddenly Gumi grab my hand and take me to an empty room she pinched in the wall "I like you" she breaths and said to my ear.

I feel a shiver by her act and I then feel her tongue in my ear and I was about to scream like a girl but she gave me a kiss and I can´t stop but to kiss her, she break the kiss and start panting I can´t help it but I pinch her to the wall now I know I was in front of her, kissing her and I lick her lower lick letting my tongue in.

I traveled through her warm mouth.

We were out of breath and I start licking her neck and she moan with a sweet voice it was like music to my ears (sorry I can´t control my hormones) I put my fingers inside her skirt but she said "wait! We are in the school´s hospital let´s finish here ok?" "Ok but what happens if I need you with me" I said and her face was heating up, it was the first time in my life I actually saw Gumi Megpoid FLUSHING!?

"w-w-e-el-l y-y-y-o-u-u c-c-a-l-l m-m-m-e-e-e all right?" she said

"Ok and- OH I love you" I said in her ear

Then she approaches her soft lips to mine and gave me a light kiss and said "I love you too".

**All right this chapter was more like for the Gumi x Gumiya and actually what happen in the last chapter, so this is all, and also the credits of the characters are for my friends, thank you!**

**And also thanks for reading. It was actually pretty short this thanks for the ones who review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I was wondering if you enjoy the last chapter and thanks for the ones who review!**

**Also sorry if I change the rating it was because I want people to read the story and if you want those pervert chapters you can tell me and I will make a one-shot for you.**

**And sorry for updating this late i was in school so i does not got enough time.**

Rin P.O.V

I was having a dream a bad dream

~dream~

I take my key and open the door I saw my mother crying

"Mom what happened?" I ask her

"Nothing Rin, is nothing" she said nervously

"Just tell me please" I tried to convince her to tell me

Suddenly I heard sounds coming from my mother´s room

"Mom who the hell is inside there?" "No one Rin, maybe your fath-"

"ahhh- come on harde- ahhh-"

"MOM IS FATHER INSIDE THERE?!" I asked angrily

"Who is making th-"

~end of dream~

I was woke up by Lenka

"Hey sleepy beauty, aren't you awake yet" she asked

"Yes my lady I am awake" I said with a playing voice

"Thanks god, we save the school" Miku said with a worry face

"Sorry guys I made a lot of trouble yesterday" I said nervously

"YESTERDAY? My friend is been three days" Gumi said

"WHAT THE- THREE DAYS?!" I yelled

"Yes, three days" Meiko said

Suddenly a dragon appear in the window, and a Chinese girl with a blue dress, green eyes and silver hair entered the room

"Hey woman you were amazing, almost the whole school came to help and you was like in FIRE! And the room was wet an-"

"-Yeah yeah that's enough, and when did you came from China?" Luka asked while grabbing a book

"Well when Miki told me the blonde was awak-"

"Hey, I got a name and it is Rin ok?" I said annoyed"

"Well sorry I didn't know your name"

"Mmm… it´s ok"

"Yeah ok can anyone stop I am getting bored" Miku said

"But hey what about some sexy guys?" she asked then

"Hey Miku why don't you bring them I am getting bored too" Meiko said excited

"Yay I am going to get them but remember to buy some food" she said while running to the door

"Yeah I will go and buy some" Meiko said

"It´s gonna be a long day" I said to me

"What did you said?" Miki ask

"No nothing don't worry"

After that Miku came with six guys, well actually seven and the seventh guy was trying to close the door with a bunch of girls there

Kaito P.O.V. almost same time

I was walking with my friends and the "the diva girl Miku came"

"Hey Kaito and your friends, Oh and also Len want to meet some sexy girls? She ask with a smug face

"Naaaa I am a bit bored today"

"But what if we have bananas, carrots, eggplants, oranges, pizza, ice cream and the most important thing: LEEKS! Oh and also Luka and Gumi is there" she said while looking to Gumiya and Gakupo

But something really get my attention is that Gumiya was trying to hide his RED FACE!?

"OK OK WE ARE GOING BECAUSE THERE WILL BE ICE CREAM SO LE-"

-I can´t even said a word and she pull my hand and start running but the most annoying thing is that the girls where starting to chase us.

"Shit! This girls are annoying there´s no hope but to do that" Miku said

"No way, that?" Len said with a scary face

"Yes, that"

"Again?"

"No I think faster and higher"

"Higher?"

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?!" I asked confused

"Something funny" she said with a smile

"FUNNY!? The last time you almost kill me!"Len said worried

"KILL!? No way I am going to do what you want to do with you with the one you want to do whit me and you!"

"Kaito what the hell are you talking about?" Gumiya asked

Miku P.O.V.

"Well then is time for that" I said

"Please no Miku-sama this is dangerous" Len said

"Does that mean shota Len can´t do it?"

"I AM NOT A SHOTA! AND I AM GOING TO DO IT"

"That´s my boy" I said

Rinto P.O.V.

After the long conversation of Len not being a shota finished Miku take a mini megaphone from her pocket and kiss it, suddenly it turn into a normal size and she scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

With her voice that sound like singing a big plane came out from a magic circle and she take our hands and jump on top that was actually pretty scary and Len was hugging the plane while almost crying

"Does Lenny is scared of height?" Kaito tease Len

"N-N-N-O-O Y-Y-Y-O-U A-A-R-E W-W-RO-NG I-I A-M N-OT SCA-R-E-D" he said with a girly voice

After a long trip we get to the schools hospitals and rush in before something dangerous could happened and after we entered Rin´s room Len was trying to close the door.

Normal P.O.V.

"You" Rin said with an angry face

"You?" Len said

**thank you so much for reading the story!**


	4. sorry

Oh hey beauties I am very sorry that I cant continue the story that's because I am very, very, very busy right now and I wanted to write this a long, long time ago but I cant continue with the story because first my mom take my computer like for 4 months and I cant write the story in my cell so I though it was better to cancel the story and also I was in school and my country is celebrating those national holidays and because I am in everything I don't have enough time to write but I am thinking of writing an Adventure Time fanfic sooooooooo…if you want to you can check it out later…..

Sooooooooo sooooorrrrrryyyyyyy *sniff *sniff *walk to a corner and feel sorry for a thousand years

Se yaa beauties and handsomies?


End file.
